The Ones Who Knows So Little
by VocaloidAllenWalker
Summary: Allen Walker, a young girl who left her home in America four years ago came back one day with her caretaker Marion Cross. As her days slowly go by, she attends school at the Black Order. She meets many friends and makes enemies. As her mask slowly breaks, she might not be able to deal with it. AU!Highschool Fem!Allen Rated M for triggers, and sexual themes
1. Insanity

She stared at the ocean as she hummed, her Golden Retriever stood by her side. "Oi! Apprentice, hurry! You need to get your things

unpacked. We have to go to Neah's place tonight!" Cross yelled from the door of their house. Sighing, she clicked her tongue and

her golden retriever barked softly and ran towards the house, it's tail lashing from side to side quickly in excitement.

Walking quickly, she ran to her room and began to unpack the few boxes full of clothes, books, and picture frames.

Looking at a book she pulled out, she opened it up and smiled as she stared at the music sheets and pages of lyrics.

Smiling, she grabbed her drawstring backpack and put it in there and a change of clothes and other feminine neccesities.

Standing, she heard her current caretaker screaming her name. Feeling a migraine appearing, she quickly ran down the stairs

and saw him waiting by his car. Sighing, she looked at the Golden Retriever waiting as well and smiled softly. "Hurry up, girl.

Neah is wanting to introduce you to some of your teachers at that school I put you into." As her eyes narrowed, she locked the

door and entered the car with the dog jumping to the back seat. After about 30 minutes of driving and utter silence, Cross pulled

up to a large mansion and kicked the girl and dog out of the car , throwing her stuff at her and he burned rubber, pulling off,

abandoning her at her uncle's home. 

_**-Allen's POV-**_

I stared at the smoke that my gaurdian left as he abandoned me here. "Damn.." I said to myself as my dog just sat at my side silently. Groaning a bit, I turned to the mansion and began to walk, adjusting the beanie on my head and pulling up my black jeans so they didn't sag as much. Hearing Tim, my dog bark, he ran towards the door and I followed boredly. Knocking on the door, we waited, Tim biting at the grass near the steps.

Hearing the door unlock, I sighed as my uncle opened the door and screamed like a little girl, tackling me into an embrace. Chuckling at his affections, I took a step back and looked at him. His dark brown/black hair tied into a pony tial with two pieces out. He wore a white button up shirt with a brown vest. Khaki slacks and a pair of nice black dress shoes or his usual attire. Smiling softly, he squealed a bit. "You look so adorable!" Sighing at my uncle's weird niece complex, I walked inside his house as Timcanpy ran ahead. Hearing a scream, Neah looked at me and I groaned and ran into the house, after my dog. Seeing four teenagers surrounding my dog with two other grown men just watching them. "Tim. Come here. You've been really bad." Seeing everyone just looking at me, the golden, almost yellowdog walked towards me, it's head low and ears pushed against it's head. Pointing to the door, he walked back out and then Neah smiled as he walked in. "You've trained him, I see. Does he still try to sleep in your shirt?"

Groaning at my uncle, he pouted a bit and sighed. "You know I'm just trying to get to know you. You haven't been home in over four years...Ever since..." He trailed off as I gave him a glare. Seeing Neah smile softly, he grinned. "Have you practiced your piano skills while you were in England?" Nodding, I saw him grin brightly and I sighed softly. Seeing Neah's chocolate eyes widen, he snappedhis fingers. "I forgot to introduce you to my friends." He said with the most astonished face. Looking at him, I sighed a bit and smiled. "I'm Allen. Allen Walker. I'll be living in this town from now until who knows." Seeing the red head look at me, I lookedback and he grinned brightly. "I'm Lavi Bookman! It's so awesome! You're a brit!" Blinking, he grinned and sighed. "I think I'm gay, Lena-Lady!" He said and I sputtered and glanced at my uncle who began dying of laughter as my face turned redfrom embarrassment and anger. "I'm Lenalee and this guy with scary face is Kanda. It's really nice to meet you, Allen!" SmilingI shook the girl's hand with my right, noticing her staring at my gloves. Pulling my hand away, I stuffed it in my back pocket and smiled as the older of the three adults stood and extended his hand. "I hear you will be auditioning for the art department insteadof the academics. What will you be doing for your audition?" Blinking, I looked at my uncle who smiled brightly and he answered."She's gonna sing and play her keyboard." Nodding, I smiled as everyone watched me. "Oh. Allen. Yui wants to meet up with you. She missed you!" My uncle said and I smiled brightly. "Alright! I'll call her later. She might treat me to dinner!" Seeing Neah cheer as I said that, I glared at him. "I don't eat that much, uncle!" Seeing him smile, I groaned and rolled my eyes as I saw the science director, the other man watching. "My name is Komui Lee. Lenalee is my little sister. It's really nice to meet you ever need anything during the school days, call me or Teidoll." Nodding at his information, I hummed to myself and sighed as my uncle smiled softly. "Hey. Why don't you guys show Allen around? She hasn't been here in four years."

So... A published Fem Allen story. Pfft. Enjoy this... crap. qnq. Don't kill me please.


	2. Marionette

The young white haired girl, eyes widening at her uncle's suggestion, groaned and flailed causing Tim to bark wildly. "I can't Neah! I have something to do tod-" As she saw Neah's eyes narrow, she grit her teeth and their guests heard a scream from outside.

**_Allen's POV_**

Hearing a scream, I went stiff and ran to the front door, before my uncle could get to it. I opened the large white colored door seeing Narain standing there, staring at the large white manor. "Ally! I didn't know you were loaded!" The brunette male nearly screamed at me. Letting out a sigh, I dug in my pocket. "Narain. Shut up already. Here's the key to Cross's place. Drop your bags off there and don't destroy it." Seeing him frown, made me tense up. He was about to do something dangerously stupid Ah- there it was. He slung his arm around my shoulders. "We really should get going if we're gonna make it on time." Going stiff, I groaned and sighed. "Allen Walker! You can't bail on your boyfriend!" Hearing my uncle clear his throat, I winced and spoke loudly. "Ex. As in no longer together. How could you forget so soon?" My uncle, in the background lost his shit and began to wail in lament at not knowing anything about me. As soon as Narain left, Neah sobbed out, "You had a lover a-and you never told me?!" Rolling my eyes, Neah began to formulate assasination plans with... Komui was his name?

'Dear god..' I thought before speaking out. "Listen... I have somewhere to be. Don't wait up." Turning, I picked up my car keys and groaned as Neah ordered the others to come with me. Lavi, Kan...derr? and Lenalee... I think. As we all piled into the car, I waited until all the doors were closed before speeding off.

_**Neah's POV**_

I watched as my cute niece drove off, sighing sadly. "That girl..." I mumbled to myself as Tiedoll placed a hand on my shoulder from behind. "She is very different than Mana..." I nodded and smiled to myself. "She definitely changed. For better or for worse, I cannot tell."Komui said and then continued on. "I remember when we all played here together..." Hearing him trail off, I look towards the door, revealinga small man with a tuft of gray hair on top of his head and large black circles around his eyes. "The Millenium Earl and his family are back."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey! Here's the next chapter. I love you guys. Send a message if you have requests and I don't own DGM. Send a review, favorite and follow. Lovelies.


	3. Elastic Heart

Allen stood in front of a microphone, smiling brightly for the first time in a week. It was a genuine smile that had not been seen in over a month. As the young platinum haired girl laughed, her best friend and ex gazed upn her lovingly. Allen heard the music begin and as she felt the tune enter her, vibrating into her soul. Finally, she was ready. She began to sing with such passion that it had shocked her mini audience, even Narain.

_**Allen's POV**_

I had finally finished recording and to be completely honest, I was tired. I had hung up the headphones that were around my ears to the microphone and stepped out of the booth, only to be tackled by an idiotic redhead whose name was Lavi or something.

"Ally-chan," He yelled out, causing my ears to ring annoyingly, "You're voice made me rethink life itself! Sing to me my beautiful angel!" Laughing uncomfortbaly, I looked around and slowly tried to push the heavy male off. We struggled after a while and as wel left, I looked around looking for Narain.

_'Maybe he left already...'_ I thought to myself.

I drove those clowns home, trying not to laugh at the yelling and abuse going on by the wannabe samurai and wannabe pirate in the backseat. It didn't take long for us to get home to the large manor. I knew we were wealthy but it still shocked me everytime I looked at the place. Once we got home, I saw the 'adults' drunk and _laughing_ as they played beer pong. Honestly... They should act like adults.

Later that night after we had them sober up, they all left leaving me and an in somewhat pain man-child alone.

"Allen... Go on to bed. I have some work left. I'll take you to school tomorrow morning." He said quite seriously. This wasn't good... Something bad was sure to happn but I went to my room anyways.

_**Normal POV**_

Allen was afraid of what was to come but also excited about her new school, the prestigious Black Order Acadamy. It was a school of the Elite and the Talented and only few were invited in. From what Neah had told her, the school had different buildings such as the Sporting building, the Academics building (which was subdivided into sub-buildings in it's own right )and then the Fine Arts building which Allen would spend most of her time at starting tomorrow. As she let out a soft sigh, she dug through her closet, searching for a good outfit, she grinned. "Found it!" She said jn happiness pulling out her favorite pair of leather tights. Setting it by her dresser with her vials and tubes of facepaints, she pulled out her white gloves, and white, long-sleeved button up shirt, and her beanie. She soon clammered onto her bed, Timcanpy following her. Letting out a yawn, she turned off the lights and shut her eyes, feeling her exhaustion deep in her bones. She felt slow waves of sleep lull her into the peaceful place of dreams, her subconcious.

"Allen... Please don't be mad... Starting tomorrow you'll be learning some new things." Neah mumbled as he pulled out his cellular phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Adam. I'm letting you know to keep the others away until she adjusts, okay?"

_**Author's note.**_

_**Well... None of my chapters are long. Sorry about that. But hopefully it is interesting. After chapter 4, this story will be on a short hiatus until I finish the chapters to my other stories except for the two one-shots I have written. Bye. Love you all. Don't forget to review!**_


	4. Chandelier

The sun barely began its climb towards the beautiful raven sky, painting it with reds, yellows, and oranges, of the dawn. The young whitette was already bustling about in the guest bedroom, getting readyfor her first day of school. She sat upon a padded stool in front of a mirror gazingupon her marred face. Allen often covered itup with concealer and foundation. She couldn't handle. . it was cruel for a 15 year listen to. As she managed to cover every mark upon her pale silky face, she fixed her platinum-blond hair so it would look nice under her black beanie. As soon as her hair and make up where done, she put on her white sleeved button up and her black leather leggings that fit like a second skin (not that she truly minded). She soon put on her boots and glaves, her binder and headed out, going to kitchen for breakfast which was already awaiting her.

_**Allen's POV**_

I sat om the table, thoroughly enjoying the feast that was laid out for my dear uncle and I. When I finished inhaling my meals, I glanced upon the clock, realizing I needed to get to school and fast. My uncle, being the lunatic he is, picked me up, threw me over his shorulfer and into the car, and drove, basically, burning out in the street. "Bloody 'ell!" I screamed as my accent thickened with each passing second in the car. After a few hair raising mimutes, the car stopped in front of a very depressing looking highschool full of students milling about in the morning. Stepping out the car, my uncle waved and sped off like a demon was out to get him. Not too long later, while I was sitting under the shade of a strong oak tree, I heard a yell.

"STRRRRIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKEEEEEE!"

_An: ThaNK YOU FOR READING. IT IS 1:44 in,the morning and I cant sleep. I hate Texas. Its hot._


	5. Calls Me Home

Allen sat under a tree, the crisp November breeze blowing gently through her snowy white hair. It was the first day of the school year and unlike everyone else, she had enrolled that friday before the school started so she was unable to get her schedule for class. She had arrived early to the academy to get the things she needed for class. Luckily, this school did not require uniform, which let her express herself in which ever way she deemed fit as long as it was modest in a way. Neah had dropped her off after a tiny lecture about protecting herself.

Allen wore a nice button up, short-sleeved white dress shirt, a red ribbon tied around the collar, form-fitting black leather pants and combat boots. She wore a burgandy matté lipstick which popped against her healthy dewey skin. Her cat eye eyeliner made her bright silver eyes stand out like molten silver. It made her appear like a fragile yet lively flower.

Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda were walking into the campus grounds whenthey spotted Allen, talking with a few freshman boys. She seemed tense and somewhat upset that they were disrupting her peace. Lavi looked over at Lenalee who bit her lip and nodded her head in understanding. The three had been friends since grade school so they knew what each other thought on occasion. Best friends worked like that sometimes. Lavi grinned and ran over yelling random things and whennhe reached over, he hugged the snow maiden happily. "Hey, beautiful. Why didn't you ask me to pick you up? Our date last night wasn't that bad, was it?"

Allen stared wide eyed at the eyepatch wearing teen before seeing him wink... or blink, she couldn't tell. But whatever it was, she went along. "No sweetie, it wasn't." Her subtle british accent stunning the teen as he gazed down at her beauty. The other two soon came over, forcing the underclassmen to walk away begrudgingly.

_**Allen's POV**_

I stood there, somewhat worried at what this man, Lavi was his name, was planning. "The moyashi doesn't like that, usagi. Back off already." Kanda said fairly rudely, shocking Allen. "Moyashi...? I'm not that short." I retorted huffily. I glanced at Kanda and was taken aback. He was beautiful. Actually, all of them were. Kanda had deep oceanic blue eyes, almost black and she could get lost in them. He had long navy blue hair, natural, and it had a healthy shine to it. Lenalee, the girl had green hair, pulled into pigtails. It was pretty and long. She had pale skin and violet eyes. Those two were, as Cross would often call it, Oriental Beauties. I also wondered if he had gotten that out of erotic magazines or something but we kind of had an 'Don't ask, Don't tell' relationship. Lavi, he had bright red hair, messily held up a bandana and a single visible emerald green eye. Though strange, they all had charm and a certain type of charisma that made me want to be more friendly with them.

'How strange.' I thought to myself. Lenalee smiled and grabbed my right hand leading me inside. I gave her a gentle smile and followed her, no questions asked. We walked into the building, the two boys slightly behind but close. "Do you have your schedule already?" She asked me and I shook my head. "No. My uncle did it for me. He said I have to pick it up in the office." She only nodded and they led me there, Kanda slightly impatient but quiet. After I had the paper, I stared at my classes and groaned, surprising Lenalee but she stayed silent about it. "What's wrong, moyashi?" Kanda snickered out. Rolling my eyes at him, I just sighed and bit my lip. "I have AP chemistry for fourth. God help me." I simply said and Kanda immediately shut up, snatching the paper from my hands. "Meet me at the library then. I'll take you there but you owe me." Glaring at him, I snatched it back and pushed him a tiny bit. "I'd rather pay off Cross's debts that be in debt with a devil like you." The three stared wide eyed before Lavi began to laugh hysterically, causing a few passersbys to stare inquisitively. "Che, moyashi." Kanda retorted and I growled at him and muttered under my breath. "Bakanda." His eyes widening, he opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang. We all seperated. In my first class which was English 4 AP, I smiled at the teacher, Mr. Johnny. We became quick friends and he sat me in the third row, middle desk. The class was uneventful and class ticked away quickly, luckily for me. After an hour long class, the bell rang and I left, meeting my new friends where we had seperated. We all decided to meet here when I had first got my schedule. We all had the same second period luckily. But to be honest why we did. I would have never though Kanda and Lavi would have liked to dance.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry for the hiatus. This chapter is 865 words. I'm sorry it wasn't longer but I haven't had inspiration for anything. Or well, until I heard a song. Anyways, I don't have much to say except for the fact that Kanda has dance~ and that I am making all four of these silly cinnamon buns seniors in highschool. **_

_**If you have read my other story, Betrayal of the Black Order, I have poll up for that. I don't know what pairing it should be but whatever. So go vote on that**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to read and review any of my stories. **_

_**Love you, you honey buns.**_


	6. Arsonist's Lullabye

Allen laid on the floor in the den of her uncle's house. She hadn't seen or heard from her foster guardian since the bastard dropped her off at this house. He was also supposed to be her teacher but apparently he had been gone from his job for a while as well. Though the man was a shit person, she still cared about the red head and she worried about that bastard. Closing her eyes, she sighed quietly and heard her phone go off beside her head. Her bright bluish-slivery eyes moved towards the area where her phone lay before she picked it up and turned the screen on. Her IPhone had been bought recently and was already broken.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Hey, Ally. Can I have your phone number? Us girls should stick together."

Lenalee stood in front of her during their dance class. It was the very end and everyone was either stretching or getting ready to change out of their clothes. Allen had decided to stay in her yoga pants and simple white t-shirt with her black and white Nike running shoes. She had her bangs pinned to the side of her head with bobby pins and her short hair into a small pony tail at the back of her head. Kanda had called her a sprout because of it and earned himself a kick to the shins by Lenalee.

"Sure… Add your number."

Allen had handed the phone over to her Chinese friend and smiled shyly to herself. She had never given her phone to anyone else other than Cross and Neah. After a while, she had finished saving it to her phone and handed it back. The moment it touched her hand, the red-headed rabbit snatched it out of her hand and held it before he turned and started to run away before slipping and falling. All Allen saw was her phone hitting the ground and sliding against the dance floor until it hit the other side of the room. She stood, gaping at the possible damage that most likely to her fragile phone. After a bit, she began to move towards it, stepping on Lavi's back ignoring his grunt of pain. Her phone was more important than him right now. She had that phone since she came home from England.

When she reached her phone, she had picked it up and stared at the back of it before taking a deep breath and turning it over. All she could do is stare in horror at the cracks on her screen.

_** \- Present-**_

'Hey Ally. Can I come over? I'm bored as hell here. My brother won't let the boys come over at all.' Lenalee texted

'Sure. I'm alone here anyways. Tim's being boring.' Allen replied back quickly.

After the message sent, Allen stood up and went to the bathroom, gazing at her now uncovered scar. As she stared at her imperfections, she grit her teeth in self-loathing before pulling out her make-up bag and a small box of make-up remover just in case she fucks up somewhere. She unzipped the large bag and pulled out concealer, foundation, some powder, eyeliner, mascara, a brow pencil and her Beauty Blender. Grabbing a hair pin, she pushed her bangs back and clipped them and began to apply the make-up evenly. It took her a while but she managed to do it quickly enough so that she could find her gloves and a long-sleeved shirt along with a pair of black skinny jeans and her converse. Letting out a yawn, she grabbed her music score sheets and lyric notebook before heading back down to the living room so she could wait for the others.

It had been several minutes and she had finished her newest song for herself in her very thick book of songs. Smiling to herself, she stood and went over to the piano and sat down pressing some of the keys. Pulling out her phone, she texted the girl that the front door was open before she set her crac7ked phone aside and began to play the piano.

_When I was a child, I heard voices...  
Some would sing and some would scream  
You soon find you have few choices...  
I learned the voices died with me_

_When I was a child I'd sit for hours  
Staring into open flames  
Something in it had a power,  
Could barely tear my eyes away_

_All you have is your fire...  
And the place you need to reach -  
Don't you ever tame your demons  
But always keep them on a leash_

_When I was 16 my senses fooled me  
Thought gasoline was on my clothes  
I knew that something would always rule me...  
I knew this sin was mine alone_

_All you have is your fire  
And the place you need to reach  
Don't you ever tame your demons -  
Always keep them on a leash_

_When I was a man I thought it ended  
Well I knew love's perfect ache  
But my peace has always depended  
On all the ashes in my wake_

_All you have is your fire,_  
_And the place you need to reach_  
_Don't you ever tame your demons,_  
_Always keep them on a leash…_

After the song ended, I heard clapping. Several pairs of hands actually. Looking up from the piano keys, I saw Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda standing there and staring at me from the other side of the large instrument. Smiling, she stood and laughed before bowing in gratitude before walking over and poking the girl's forehead playfully.

"Since they couldn't be at your place you brought them to mine?"

She simply giggled and hugged me before pulling me over to the couch. Both of the girls began to chat as the boys looked around the den. After a sat down near each other and chatted happily.

"Moyashi. Scoot over, you're taking up all the damn space!"

Kanda growled out when he looked over to her and saw the white haired female laying on the tan couches forcing the other three to be squished against each other. It was getting hot in the house and the samurai teenager had to go shopping for dinner today. It was his turn to cook at his own house and his idiot brother Daisya had dropped their Prego meatball spaghetti sauce. Kanda had choked him out and was forced to go buy some more out of his own pocket because he nearly killed his brother.

**((I'll end it here. I don't know what else to write. Also, if you're going to critic my work, I'd appreciate it if you do it politely. If you'll be rude, I'll sic my cat on you. He's a meanie.)) **


End file.
